


Without

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Missed Chances, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Amy is happier without her.





	Without

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Faking It' nor am I profiting off this.

Lauren plasters the photos across social media. 

Everyone gushes about how delicious the cake was and how beautiful the decorations were. She even made sure to have allergy friendly foods. 

Regan keeps an EpiPen on her the whole time, which makes for several posed photos. Amy even has pictures with her mother. 

Neither one accepts her friend requests. Their social medias become more and more private. Lauren has the album public; a direct jab at her. The only thing missing is a message asking her a question related to stalking. 

Blocking Lauren should be easier. Amy is happier without her, after all.


End file.
